A Lover's Cruel Fate
by Saku-Neko-Hime-Chan
Summary: Sasuke struggles to admit his feelings for Sakura in a battle that may take her life. Trouble is, can he tell her in time? SasuSaku oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.Only this fanfic idea.

Okay now understand this is totally AU, and if Sakura had a little more backbone, and would actually take something of value from Orochimaru. Again this actually came from a dream I had at one point.Hope you enjoy it.

It was a horrible battle. One Sasuke would never forget for the rest of his life. He had lost the only thing that had ever meant anything to him that day. They had been sent on a simple mission to find a runaway child, and return him to Konoha. How complicated could it possibly be? But it was.

They were surrounded. Sakura was taking on eight by the river, Naruto was taking on about seven in the feild. Kakashi was fending off fifteen to twenty in the treetops, and Sasuke, well he was trying to figure out a way to fight five Jonin at once. Where did they all come from? well the Hidden Sound of course, they had the bands. But why were they attacking them randomly like this?

No attack was working on them. Even with his sharingan activated, Sasuke was no match for them all. Still he was keeping them at bay sending their own attacks back at him.

"AHHHHH" Naruto was flung across the feild and he landed hard on his back. He lay there for seconds before Sasuke was shouting.

"Get up Naruto!" He yelled at his blonde companion "You can do this!"

"Right" Naruto hopped to his feet and started at the crowd of ninja before him. Sasuke turned back to his own battle in time to see a number of Shuriken and Kunai flying at him from all directions. He jumped high to avoid them all and nearly collided with Kakashi, who was jumping out of the treeline to avoid being killed. Sasuke landed in one of the trees, and he decided to make a run for it, jumping from tree to tree around the feild clearing.

He couldnt understand it, they had come out of nowhere, and just attacked with no reason. They weren't after anything that he knew of, unless Kakashi had taken something or hidden something of value, and they wanted it back. Seemed like the kind of thing Kakashi would do. They were interfearing with their mission though, Sasuke kenw that much. What if the mission was all a trap.

"BASTARD! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Sasuke heard Sakura's shout, as he exited the cover of the trees. Three of the Jonin persuing him, took off in the direction of the river.

"Damnit" Sasuke muttered to himself. He had just made things ten times tougher for Sakura by heading in this drection. He should have stayed where he was. He continued to fight, all the while making his way toward the river, in hopes of helping Sakura, seeing as he got her into a bigger mess. He was about halfway there when a blood chilling scream ran through the air.

Sasuke froze. The ninjas backed away, and regrouped in the middle of the feild. Then as suddenly as they had appeared, they all left. Suddenly Sasuke bolted through the treeline towards the river.

_'No'_ he thought sprinting with all his might towards the river, _'No. It can't be! Please be alright'_

What he dreaded had undoubtably been true. Sakura was lying on her side, in the shallow part of the water. The river was swirling with crimson, and it was all coming from her motionless body. Sasuke slowed so he would be able to stop, and splashed into the water.

"Sakura" He said flipping her over so her head rested on his lap as he knelt beside her, "Sakura can you hear me?"

"Sasuke? I'm sorry...i..its all my fault. They were after me." Sakura said slowly. Her eyes were still closed and her face was skrewed up with the pain that was tormenting her body. She had a long deep gash, that reached from one side of her stomach, right around to the other side. Her red dress was an even darker red with all the blood that spilled and stained it. The fabric was ripped where the cut had been made.

"Why?" Sasuke asked quietly "Skura what did you do? Don't worry. Kakashi is coming and we will bandage you up. You'll be okay."

"No...It does not matter what I did." Sakura managed to say

"Don't you dare give up" Sasuke growled

"I'm not" Sakura whispered "Just accepting what would have come sooner or later"

Sasuke stared. What was she saying? She didn't want to live? She didnt care if she died? Just because she didn't give a damn didnt mean others didn't either. Quite the opposite in fact. He cared alot. She just didn't know it.

A sudden pang of guilt hit him. He had never been nice to her. He had always been so mean. She cared for him and had shown it, but though he cared for her, he pretended he didn't. What an idiot he was. And now she was laying back and accepting death. He would have to tell her. Mabye then she would hold on.

"Sakura I...I..." Sasuke tried to find the words to tell her, but they just wouldnt come. What was wrong with him? Why couldnt he just come out and tell her? She did it all the time so what was making it so hard?

"Yes?" She asked him. Her breathing was becoming slower, and more time came between each breath. Sasuke himself was now drenched in water, and her blood. She started to cough, which only seemed to put strain on her and when she stopped, a small tricle of blood was falling from her mouth aswell.

"I...I lo..." Sasuke was just starting to tell her when...

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" Kakashi's voice rang out.

"Ka...kas...Kakash...Kakasi" Sakura struggled with his name This sent her into another coughing fit, which didnt help matters at all. Not that Kakashi would have heard her whisper anyways.

"Sakura hold on! You're not going to die!" Sasuke said. He still sounded like he was being mean. Why couldnt he even sound nice to her.

"I love you Sasuke. With all my heart" Sakura took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After all this time of being mean and nasty to the poor girl, she sill loved him so much, and told him every day. She started to shake violently and Sasuke knew it had something to do with all the blood she lost. Her hand, still closed around his, had started to cut of the circulation of his own she was squeezing it so hard.

She was in so much pain, and she knew death was coming. Yet she accepted it willingly. It hurt him so to see her like this. He wanted her to be well. Healed and healthy. Bouncy and annoying like she usually was. That was the way he liked her best. Not squirming in pain, sad and bleeding. Not like this.

"Sa...Kur...a" Sasuke managed to choke out, holding back tears, "Dont go! Don't leave me" He was whispering now. Sakura didn't even hear him speaking. She was still writhing with the pain. Sasuke felt her body relax, and her eyes fluttered open halfway.

"Don't ever give up Sauske. You're strong, and you have a good heart. You will be a good person, and a great ninja. "She closed her eyes again "Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not good enough, don't listen to those who put you down. Remember you are brave, strong and independant. Nothing will stand in your way. Live to fight, and fight to live." She let out one last cough, and her body went limp.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, letting the tears stream down his face as she died, "I love you."


End file.
